


Screw That

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, no particular season intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to prevent Sam from taking the first shower, but Sam's not about to be scared off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw That

"Well, I'm gonna hit the shower," Sam said, crumpling up his veggie wrap foil and tossing it into the trash can as he rose from the motel table.

Dean made a noise of dissent, shaking his head and shoving the last portion of his cheeseburger into his mouth in a way-too-large bite. "Nuh-uh, I claim first shower."

Sam was opening his mouth to say "Fine, whatever" when he realized there wasn't actually any _reason_ to let Dean have the first shower. So instead he said, "Yeah right," and ran into the bathroom, elbowing Dean out of the way and shutting the door behind him victoriously. And that was that.

He'd just managed to get his shirt off and was starting to undo his pants when he heard the familiar click of a lock pick succeeding. And then Dean was in the room, tearing his shirt off with a grin. He obviously thought he was going to frighten Sam out of the room. And, it almost worked.

Almost.

Most days Sam would have shot Dean a dirty look and retreated to avoid wholly unnecessary full-frontal nudity. But today he'd decided that just because Dean was older and had lower inhibitions than Sam, he didn't have an automatic right to bully his way into being first.

So Sam stripped his pants and boxers off in one motion and jumped in the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind him and starting the water before he was sure it was the right temperature in an effort to get things going.

If Sam were the one outside the shower, at this point he would've given up and walked away, ceding his chance of being clean first. So he was surprised when the curtain rustled and he felt Dean climb in behind him.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Sam almost jumped out of the shower, not daring to turn around and look at his brother.

"Calm down, Sammy. Just taking a shower."

At this point, everything would be a whole lot easier if Sam just got his ass out of the bathroom and let Dean go first. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, couldn't chicken out this far into the game.

He couldn't let Dean win this. So Sam reached for the shampoo, pouring a decent amount into his palm and beginning the process of lathering his hair. He could feel Dean doing the same just behind him - they weren't touching, thank god, but he was hyper aware of every little movement his brother made.

Damn it, this was so not helping get rid of his crush on his brother.

Sam tried to ignore the fact that he was getting hard, but his attention could either be on Dean or his dick and neither one was helping his situation at all.

He distracted himself by moving to rinse his hair, and that's when he realized that he'd never gotten around to adjusting the water temperature and it was just on the side of too cold. And Dean was  _not_ going to ruin his chance of getting a hot shower.

Sam leaned over slightly to fiddle with the knobs, brushing his ass against Dean in the process.

And holy. fuck.

Holy fuck.

Sam's ass brushed Dean's boner.

Dean was hard.

Holy fuck.

Sam was frozen, hand still on the tap, heart pounding wildly as his blood poured downward, filling his dick fast as he realized the implications of what has just happened.

"Sammy," Dean choked out behind him, and holy shit the amount of fear, the amount of brokenness in his voice tore at Sam's heart. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

And then Sam realized that he had about four seconds to make a move before he completely lost his brother.

So Sam did what he knew how to do.

He took charge.

His mouth was on Dean's in an instant, insistent and slick and probing. Dean gasped into the kiss and then opened his mouth, letting Sam in. The kiss was fast and vicious and Dean's mouth still tasted a little like cheeseburger and damn if that wasn't the best kiss Sam had ever had in his life.

Dean still seemed hesitant and a little afraid, so Sam took more initiative and lined them up so their hips could meet each other, provide the pressure they both needed so badly.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, and the sound was soft and so very  _Dean_ that it made Sam growl in response, setting a rhythm as he moved against his brother, grinding and pressing and grabbing all the skin he could reach in an effort to get more, to get everything he could possibly get.

"Fuck - Sammy - I" Dean was a noisy sunovabitch, whimpering out words in between moans and grunts and unabashed panting. Sam shut him up as best he could, but his mouth kept getting distracted by Dean's neck and shoulders and gorgeous skin, which only seemed to make Dean louder.

The shower forgotten, everything went fast and impossibly perfect as the moved against each other, desperate and sleek and incessant as they pushed toward the end.

Dean shouted Sam's name as he came, Sam following moments after with a silent biting kiss into Dean's shoulder.

It was quiet for a long moment after they came down, and then Sam made Dean look into his eyes and said, " _We are doing that again_."

Dean's response was a kiss, slow and sweet.

And they knew it was going to be okay.


End file.
